Estoy mejor sin ti
by Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki
Summary: Todo lo que sentí alguna vez murió ese día. Me dí cuenta que todo era una asquerosa mentira, al igual que tú. Pero no te preocupes, aprendí mi lección... cuanto más lejos esté de ti, mejor. Entren y lean:


**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera Sasuke ya estaría nuevamente en la aldea y Karin casada con Suigetsu xD**

¡Hola a todos! Acá aparezco nuevamente después de un mes sin subir nada -.-U con un song-fic, el cual trata de los personajes de Sasuke y Karin –no se preocupen… no es amoroso-. Se me ocurrió el otro día al escuchar un CD de antaño que tenía… y pues me pareció muy adecuado para su situación. Pero me dejo de tanta cháchara… ya se enteraran de que trata al leerlo ^^

N/A: Me inspiré con la canción _"It's alright, it's ok"_ de Ashley Tisdale –si alguien desea escucharla, por favor ignore las partes románticas-.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

La primera vez que te vi, supe que eras especial. No por tu apariencia, habilidades, o siquiera tu clan de procedencia. Yo quedé atrapada por ti a causa de tu chackra. Sí, lo sé, suena estúpido enamorarse de una persona por el aura que posee; pero así era. Tu poder me había cautivado.

Nuestro primer encuentro ocurrió durante el tiempo en el que tú aún eras aprendiz de Orochimaru. Fue en una misión de reconocimiento, en dónde por culpa de mi distracción, unos enemigos lograron paralizarle en el momento en el que caía de un árbol. Fue ahí donde apareciste, rescatándome. En aquel momento en el que toqué tu cuerpo, -o más bien- sentí tu chackra por primera vez, supe que era el más fascinante que había sentido en toda mi vida. Era una sensación electrizante, de una profundidad y complejidad infinita… tanto, que me era casi-imposible saber todos los secretos que ocultaba. Era fría, fuerte e imponente; pero lo que más me llamaba la atención, era el profundo odio que arraigaba; el cual iba tiñendo tu alma de una oscuridad cegadora… transformándola a cada momento; pero con todo y esto, solo hacía que aumentase mi adicción hacia ti. Por eso, él día en que viniste a buscarme, diciéndome que necesitabas de mis habilidades para encontrar a tu hermano, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, porque me notabas, me necesitabas –fueran las razones que fuesen- pero lo más importante: que me permitirías acercarme a ti, cerca de aquella aura que yo tanto había deseado.

Todo siguió así por un tiempo. Tú nos dijiste que nos necesitabas para encontrar a tu hermano, pero que después de ello, seríamos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos –ahora que Orochimaru no estaba- pero yo no quería ser libre de ti –no después de haber perdido el único lugar al que alguna vez había podido llamar hogar-. Yo quería permanecer a tu lado, ayudarte en tu venganza –sin importarme quienes muriesen- yo solo me contentaba con estar cerca tuyo… así tal vez, algún día, te darías cuenta de cómo te veía, de cómo te amaba, y de cómo te protegería siempre… si solo me aceptaras, como algo más…

Pero eso nunca sucedió. Solo empeoró.

.

.

.

La primera vez que sentí el cambio, fue luego de la muerte de tu hermano. Cuando lo mataste, tu aura se convirtió en un rincón de dolor atroz… cómo si todo el odio que hubieses acumulado desde aquella catástrofe de tu familia, se hubiese transformado en el dolor que con tanto empeño escondías. Pero esa tristeza, duró muy poco, ya que cuándo te enteraste de la verdad –por boca de aquel hombre enmascarado, que más tarde llamaríamos Madara- tu chackra sufrió un cambio atroz… se llenó de odio, y una furia que ni en sueños era comparable con el anterior que poseías.

En un comienzo pudiste mantenerlo al margen de tus actos… pero todo control terminó por derrumbarse el día en que luchaste contra ese tipo, aquel tal Danzō. Uno de los causantes de la masacre de tu clan.

.

.

.

Ese día, fue en donde me di cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones, donde descubrí tu _verdadera _aura. Esa energía fuerte, fría, profunda y calculadora –que yo tanto había anhelado- desapareció para transformarse en otra, una que ni en mis más horribles pesadillas habría podido imaginar. Un aura con un rencor tal, que ya no había espacio para otra emoción que no fuese el odio y una escalofriante sed de sangre, sed que pensabas saciar con la vida de miles de personas que pertenecían a tu antigua aldea, a la que una vez había llamado "hogar" – sin importarte eso en lo absoluto-.

Tu chackra se había convertido en un negro profundo, opaco, sin un resquicio de luz en ninguna parte –por más que se la buscase-. Era tan oscuro, tan profundo, que era imposible ver… y fue esa vez, en donde lo sentí por primera vez:

_Miedo_

Algo que había jurado no sentir nunca, aparecía ahora hacia la persona que yo había jurado amar… Estaba totalmente confundida y atemorizada, pero mi duda no duró mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Toda mi mente se aclaró en el momento en el cual me atravesaste con tu Chidori, para llegar a tu enemigo –más específicamente a Danzō- el cual me había tomado como rehén para salvar su vida, -un total cobarde a mi parecer-.

Jamás me había sentido peor en mi vida cómo aquella vez. Me sentí usada como una herramienta descartable, de la cuál uno puede desprenderse si deja de serle útil. Me sentí traicionada, cómo si el amor que yo le hubiese profesado, sólo hubiese sido basura. Pero lo peor de todo, fue el darme cuenta de la estupidez en la que viví aquellos meses… nunca me había sentido tan basura, tan vendida a una persona solo porque me gustase su chackra. Era completamente irracional y estúpido… así me describió él:

"_En el momento en el que fuiste tomada como rehén, te convertiste en un estorbo, un obstáculo que entorpece mi camino de venganza; y por consecuencia, debe ser exterminado"_

Nunca había visto mi vida con tal claridad que cómo lo hice aquella vez. Esa frase –que me llego al fondo de mi corazón- jamás podría olvidarla; porque no solo fue un adiós, sino también un despertar para mí. Una forma de despedirme de aquel ser, que en un entonces yo tanto había amado, y el cual había terminado por matarme. Fue la peor forma de darme cuenta de a quién yo había estado siguiendo hasta aquel entonces… y del caos que provocaría esa ayuda mía. No me importaba lo que pudiese pasar conmigo, solo quería volver el tiempo atrás y remediar el enorme error que había hecho.

Quise morir en aquel entonces.

.

.

.

Pero mi único deseo se vio interrumpido con la llegada de _ella._

Aquella persona, que al igual que yo, tanto había amado a ese monstruo.

Su nombre era Sakura Haruno, ex-compañera del antiguo grupo de Sasuke. Ella, al igual que yo, había estado enamorada de él, pero al momento de la separación, su amor se vio transformado en un miedo. Temor hacia aquella persona que tanto había apreciado en un momento de su vida, y que en estos momentos veía como enemigo. Sin embargo, el dolor que ella sentía, no fue impedimento para lograr lo que en un principio era su meta inicial: matar a Sasuke Uchiha… una idea, que ni en mis más locos desbarates se me hubiese ocurrido hacer.

Desafortunadamente, su plan no dio resultado. En una décima de segundo, el ataque que estaba destinado a matarlo, se vio derrumbado por un instante de duda, y rápidamente transformado en un contraataque, que esta vez, sabía: no pararía hasta matarla.

Pero toda intención se vio detenida con la súbita aparición del tercer y último miembro del ex-grupo siete: Naruto Uzumaki; aquella persona perseverante, que perseguía a Sasuke incansablemente, aún sabiendo los problemas que ésta última persona había causado.

Ambos comenzaron una discusión, en donde los ideales de ambos –destrucción y salvación- eran puestos en bandeja con el fin de influir en la mente del otro. Así estuvieron por un largo tiempo; sin notar que mientras ellos discutían; la fémina del grupo –entre llantos- curaba mis heridas.

.

.

.

Desperté en una sala blanca –que supuse era de hospital- acostada en una cama, y vendada parcialmente del cuello hasta la cintura. Ya no sentía dolor -de hecho- ya no sentía nada; pero justo cuando estaba por dormirme nuevamente –y dejar que mi cabeza pensase tranquila los últimos suceso- dos shinobis –jounnins por su nivel de chackra- entran a la habitación.

Comienzan a transportarme en camilla hasta una zona del hospital en donde la luz casi no llega. Llegamos a una puerta, uno de los shinobi gira el pomo, y nos adentramos en una oscura y húmeda habitación. Un cuarto de interrogación. Ambos hombres se sientan y comienzan a preguntarme -más bien atosigarme- los sucesos y planes que el restante grupo de Akatsuki desea llevar a cabo.

Yo sé lo que planean: la destrucción de la aldea de Konoha, y la apropiación de todos los bijuu, para así crear al monstruo más poderoso del planeta, y hacerse –finalmente- con el control de todas las naciones ninja. Un plan monstruoso –a decir verdad- pero que de ellos, no se duda que lo llevaran a cabo.

Entre tanto pensar, me doy cuenta que los ninjas cesaron de preguntar, al darse cuenta de que no respondía.

-No responderá Ibiki, está en un estado de shock pos-trauma, y aún no se recupera totalmente de sus heridas- oigo decir al más joven. Yo no me encuentro en un estado de shock –el hecho de que no quiera hablar no significa que esté moribunda- solo no quiero recordar…

-Pues le daré un día más. Necesitamos saber los planes de Akatsuki con suma urgencia- y se retira, dejándome sola con el otro guardia.

-¿No quieres hablar cierto?- me sorprende… él sabe que no estoy enferma, y así y todo me ha cubierto enfrente de su superior… -no te molestaré ahora, porque lo más probable es que te sientas cansada, pero mañana no seré tan suave contigo ¿entiendes?- asiento silenciosamente, y es que tiene razón… estoy cansada, completamente agotada, y ahora en lo único que pienso es en comida… -así se lo hago saber, y veo cómo asiente-

Se retira con la advertencia de que no me mueva… y es que ni que quisiera podría. Estoy tan cansada, tan abrumada por todo lo que pasó, que no consigo pensar en otra cosa que en las actitudes que tuve éste último tiempo… fui tan estúpida. Dejándome usar cómo un trapo solo para estar con una persona a la que creía amar… jamás me sentí tan mal, y a la vez tan bien en mi vida. Mal, porque lastimé a mucha gente inocente por planes que ni siquiera eran propios. Bien, porque por primera vez en mi vida me siento tranquila. Mal, porque me deje usar sin poner oposición alguna. Bien, porque me di cuenta que sobreviví al ataque de Sasuke. Mal, porque entendí muy tarde a quién le estaba profesando mi amor. Y bien, porque sé que de ahora en adelante las cosas van a estar mejor para mí. Sola, sin nadie que pueda usarme y tirarme a placer… porque sé que cuando dé la información que ellos quieren me dejaran en paz, y así tal vez, ellos logren ponerle un alto a ese demonio…

Porque después de todo, descubrí que la vida es más tranquila cuándo es uno el que la gobierna.

Porque entendí que el amor no se siente por apariencias, familia, poder o aura… sino por cómo es la persona.

Porque descubrí que en todo el tiempo que llevé contigo, nunca me había sentido así: _libre._

Gracias Sasuke, por hacerme darme cuenta… de que hoy, **estoy mejor sin ti.**

Fin

* * *

¡Por Kami-sama! El final me costó horrores –lo hice cómo mil veces- y sigo pensando que quedó feo X(

Debo "agradecer" a Daga Uchiha por su ayuda –que si no, este fic hubiera quedado como un songfic- aunque debo decirte que lo tuve que hacer todo de nuevo, Y ME COSTÓ UN INFIERNO ¬¬ De todas maneras, gracias por responder a mis P.M –siempre me ayudan- :D

Quise hacer un fic de esta parte del manga, porque me pareció que quedó muy inconclusa :S

Me encantaría que se pasasen por mi fic "mi equipo" trata sobre la historia de Kakashi –y es que he tenido poquitas reviews… y creo que no está tan malo- T.T

Bueno, espero que les guste ^^

Dejen reviews –acepto todo tipo de comentarios, porque en lo particular me gustaba más cómo quedó el fic original -pero como los songfic están prohibidos y todo eso…- así que no sé cómo habrá quedado este-

Sayonara!

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki


End file.
